Love Breaks the Ice (Re-Upload)
by Suikoden-is-awesome
Summary: -Story not by me, but by A-Wild-Lucario- When a trainer loses his way in a snow storm, he seeks refuge in a cave for the night. At such temperatures, he would surely freeze if not for the help of his faithful Lucario. Will the two be able to brave the storm together, or will they discover a more fun way to pass the time? Rated M for adult content. Pokephilia


**Story not by me. It was so good that I felt it deserves a re-upload. Story Written By: A-Wild-Lucario**

It was cold.

That was saying it in a very nice way. The news said that a cold front was supposed to have come and gone by noon. . .it was five o'clock the last time I checked. The news also failed in their prediction of forecast, they claimed that there was only a twelve percent chance of snow. . .it was a fucking blizzard out here.

But everyone trusted the news, even I did. My short sleeved shirt was supposed to be perfect for the "high of seventy degrees", but was horrible in protecting me from this snow. The blue jeans I wore did help my legs stay somewhat warm, but more clothing would have been ideal.

I was a complete alien to the cold and even more so to snow. This would be the first time I have ever seen snow in my life. Any other day of seeing snow, I would've been hollering and throwing snowballs everywhere, just like what I always saw northerners do on TV. However, this was a blizzard, not some light snow. My short black hair didn't do much help either, besides collecting even more snow, which would melt and get my head completely wet.

I was supposed to be walking over to the nearest Pokemon Center, but because of the blizzard I could not see a single thing. I tried to estimate on which way to go, but that only got me lost and. . .well. . .here I am: freezing my ass off in the middle of who-knows-where.

Somehow, I nearly bumped my head against a random tree. I couldn't even see it until I was directly in front of it! But seeing a tree here meant that I was no where near the Pokemon Center, for the Center would have been in the middle of town where there were hardly any plant life. I was defiantly lost.

I pulled my arm up to my eyes for me to see my watch.

6:42PM. I was going to get dark really soon, if not right now. Since there was no point in finding the Pokemon Center in this weather, I would have to find a way to make camp somewhere near. The problem was: I didn't have any camping gear with me to actually make a decent camp and I could not see anywhere that could give me shelter from this storm.

I wiped some snow out of my eyes, causing the stuff to melt and just smear over my face. As soon as the snow was out of my eyes, I quickly crossed my arms, nearly shoving my hands in my armpits in my desperate attempt to keep warm. I looked down at my belt on my pants. I have about five Pokemon, but four of them were at the center. The one that I have with me right now was the one that certainly meant to me the most. I kept this one since the day she was born.

Perhaps my Lucario could help. . .

Quickly, I grabbed my Pokeball, turned it to normal size, and called out my Lucario, Aura. In a bright show of lights, she appeared before me. In most aspects, she looked the same as every other Lucario: black paws and feet, yellow stomach, black hair, blue "pants", and the spikes on her. However, she was a bit shorter than the average Lucario, being about three or four inches smaller than I was (whereas I tend to be about five feet and eleven inches). She also had these light silver eyes, the kind of color than reminded me of a full moon back home. Even now, standing in the cold of a blizzard, simply looking into those eyes of hers made me feel the warmth of the beach and the coolness of the ocean water on my feet. . .

Then as soon as I put her Pokeball away, I had to look away. . .and all of those warm thoughts were sucked away by the cold.

Aura must still be more accustomed to the warm, humid climate like I was, for as soon as she came out of her ball her fur quickly frizzed up. All of that sleek blue and black fur was now standing on their ends, trying to warm up my beautiful Pokemon. Lucario crossed her arms as well, grabbing her shoulders and quickly rubbing herself for warmth in the blizzard.

She looked up at me and asked the very same question I would have asked.

"Master? What's going on?" she said, having to shout over the howling blizzard. "Why are we out here in this weather?"

At first, I tried to say something, but my mouth must have been so cold that I could not speak for about a second or two. Instead, I walked over to my Lucario, huddling close to her side. I had to whisper loudly since I was unable to completely talk.

"I'm lost. See if you can find some shelter somewhere before it gets too dark," I managed to tell her.

Aura looked around, then back at me. "But Master, I can't see anything either! How long have you been out here in the cold?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I reassured her. I inched myself closer to her, trying to get some of her warmth onto me, even if it was just for a second. "Try using your Aura Sight. Maybe you can make out a cave or something nearby."

As I continued to inch closer and eventually made body contact with her side, I noticed that my Aura jumped a bit. Did I startle her?

I suppose she was going to answer my question by the look on her face and how she grabbed my shoulders.

"Master, you're shaking all over!" she exclaimed, feeling me shake under her paws.

I just nodded my head and forced out a smile, cracking my lips a bit. "Very good, Sherlock," I joked.

I was able to see a slight hint of a smile from her, but she must have been too worried for my sake to want to joke around. She held me close to her then looked around the snowy area. I watched as she closed her eyes, a soft hum erupting from her throat. Her closed eyes began to glow and her black hair started to float in mid-air. She could see the unseen now. . .and hopefully can see something that will get us to shelter.

It really didn't take her long. Aura found something and dragged me to come and follow her, pulling at my arm. I tried to move at her speed, but being out in the cold for so long really effected me. Every step I took caused my dried skin to crack and bleed.

Eventually, Aura lead me to a small cave on the side of a hill. She nearly dragged me into the cave, my feet having lost their feelings altogether. But, ss soon as I set my foot into the cave, I could feel the difference. There was no wind and there was no snow: two things that I have learned to hate with a passion. It was still freezing cold, but it wasn't as cold as being outside.

Aura urged me to take a seat along the wall, and (of course) me being myself, I did not argue.

"I. . .I think I'm f-fine, A-Aura," I stuttered, my teeth moving uncontrollably. "I-I d-d-don't f-feel cold any. . .anymore."

Aura wouldn't take that into account. She kneelled down in front of me, rubbing my arms with her paws.

"You don't feel cold anymore. . .and yet you are still shaking like crazy," muttered Aura to herself. "That cannot be good, Master. We need to warm you up. Can you feel my touch?" She asked me this as she continued to rub my arms.

Now that I stopped to notice it, I could not feel anything. The only reason why I knew that my Aura was rubbing my arms was because I could see her doing it in front of me. I could hear my teeth chatter, but I could not feel it.

I shook my head at her, unable to talk clearly without stuttering again. This only got her more worried. She got up and told me that she was going to go find some wood to make a fire.

So. . .I sat there, shaking unknowingly. I suddenly became extremely sleepy and started to drift off. . .

"Master!"

I jolted awake, shaking my head and wincing at the pain of waking up when my body begged for sleep. I moaned to tell her my disapproval.

"I'm sorry, Master, but you must not go to sleep," she said, kneeling down before me again. "If you go to sleep and your body is not warm enough. . .then you might not ever wake up."

Suddenly, I remembered hearing something about that a long time ago. I probably read it in some field guide right before I became a trainer, but I paid no attention to it. After all, why should I? I never saw snow before, and the coldest I have ever been in had to have been about forty degrees. . .until now that is.

I nodded my head and forced my eyes to stay open, trying to stay awake. I looked at my Aura and noticed that she had no wood.

"W-w-wood?" I managed to say.

Aura pointed a paw behind her. I looked over her shoulder to see a small pile of sticks inside of a circle of rocks. How long did I drift off?

"I found some wood, but I don't know how to make it burn," she said, sounding quite depressed. "I have heard of people using rocks to create sparks that would light a fire, but no matter how hard I tried that no sparks would come."

I tried to reach towards my back pocket. I always kept a small gas lighter with me for just-in-case situations. . .and I would definitely consider this a "just-in-case".

Aura saw me reach and asked what I was doing. With difficulty I was able to tell her, and oh boy did she jump into action! My blue dog leaped over my lap and practically squeezed the living life out of my ass cheek. I yelped in pain at that, but she didn't apologize till she found my pocket and pulled the lighter out.

She tried to ignite it herself, but with those paws of hers it just did not work out too well. I had to help. . .even though my own hands weren't any better. As soon as I held onto that lighter, my hands started to shake like there was an earthquake. This did not help Aura's worries, so she laid her paws over my hands to try to steady them. It actually helped me out a whole lot. . .her soft touched warmed my hand enough to ignite the lighter.

I wanted to explain how to keep the flame on, but my speach was becoming even more limited than before. I simply pointed to the little black button on the lighter to her. Aura nodded her head and grabbed the lighter, immediately shoving her other paw over the balck button. She's such a smart girl.

With the lighter, Aura managed to start a very small fire. It really wasn't much, but it was a hell of a lot better than nothing. Once the fire was all ready Aura turned her head to look back at me. "Master, your clothes! They're all wet! You need to get rid of them!"

I shook my head at that.

"N-n-no. . .clothes. . .o-only thing. . .k-k-keep m-me warm," I said, trying my hardest to talk.

Aura shook her head back.

"No, if anything they're getting you even colder and keeping you cold. You need to get rid of those clothes if you want to get warm, Master," she urged.

"B-b-but. . .f-f-fire. . ." I said.

Aura shook her head. "It's not enough master, not enough to get anything wet warm again."

"Th-then h-how w-will I. . .ge-get warm. . .wh-when I. . .naked?" I asked.

"You just need some more heat, that's all. I will warm you up, I'm still pretty dry."

Picturing that suddenly made me blush. She wanted me to be naked and. . .hug her? I mean, I hug everyone all of the time, but never when I'm naked. I don't even hug my own mother if we're both in swim suits. I usually wait for us both to be fully dressed if not hugged at all.

Aura must have seen my blush, for she said something that only caused me to blush even more.

"If it makes you feel any better, Master. . .I'll take my clothes off too. That way you wont be the only one feeling awkward."

After hearing that, I don't think I needed the fire anymore. My face was so red that I didn't hear my teeth chatter anymore.

Being naked with my own Lucario? Sure, she's just a Pokemon and all. . .but this is pretty close space. I mean. . .what would happen if my. . .was touching her. . .I didn't even want to think about it. I could feel myself getting hard from simply talking about it.

But, Aura did have a point. The melted snow soaked into my clothes and did nothing but keep me cold instead of getting me warmer. If I want to live, I would have to get some sort of direct heat contact, something that even dry clothes would interfere with.

"O-o-okay. . ." I said, nodding my head in case she didn't hear.

My Lucario nodded back. "Do you want me to. . .turn around while you undress or. . .?"

I shook my head. "I c-c-can't. . .m-m-move."

She understood that. I sware it was the most awkwardest thing I have ever done. My Lucario grabbed my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head. It hurt having to force my frozen arms to move, but I lifted them over my head to make it easier for her. When my wet shirt was finally off, my Lucario tossed it to the side.

Then she moved down to my pants. It seemed like she didn't mind doing any of this, but as she worked to try to unbutton my pants, I was blushing like mad. No one but my mother has seen me naked. . .and I wasn't sure if I was ready for this either. But then again. . .maybe I'm just thinking too much. . .

It took her awhile, but Aura managed to unbutton my pants with her paws and started to slide them off of me. Once those wet things were off, she discarded them just like she did with my shirt: tossed it to the side. To my amazement, I was already starting to feel a little warmer. I was able to move around a little more and I didn't feel as sleepy as I did before. I guess sitting down with just your underwear does warm you up!

But that wasn't enough for my Lucario. She looked down at my underwear. . .my simple grey briefs. . .and I could just barely see a hint of a blush through her blue fur. She reached her paw down to grab the top of my briefs, but I stopped her with my own hand.

"No. . .wait," I said, my words becoming a little more clear. However, it was still hard to talk. "Not. . .ready. . ."

"But Master, these are wet too. They have to come off," Aura urged, pushing my hand away.

I didn't fight her. Before I knew it, she was sliding down my breifs with both of her paws. That blush was quickly becoming more clear to me the further down my underwear went. Again, once that piece of clothing was off, she tossed it to the side with the rest of my wet clothes. She did the same with my shoes and socks but with more ease.

And there I sat. . .naked before her. I wish I could see my own face to see how red I was.

Aura stood up before me.

"Now, for me to get undressed."

I wanted to tell her that it was unnecessary, but my voice suddenly left me. . .and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't because of the cold this time.

I never noticed how slinder her body was. She stayed standing in front of me as she stripped down. She only had one article of clothing on that she could take off: her pants, but boy were they hiding something! Her legs were so smooth and slick with her black fur and her crotch area was just as smooth. I always heard of women being hairy right there, like a bush of hair, but Lucario has really smooth hair. . .it looked so smooth that I almost thought it was her skin.

Aura pushed down her pants, swinging her hips side-to-side, almost mocking me. Then she did something even more amazing. . .she turned around! As she was taking off her pants, my Lucario actually turned around and bent over a bit, giving me the most wonderful view of her rear along with her womanhood. I felt something trickle down my lip. . .and when I licked my lip, I could taste blood. Was my nose bleeding?

Once her pants were all the way down, Aura kicked them away and turned back around to face me. I guess my nose was bleeding, for her expression became even more worried.

"Master! What happened?" she asked, kneeling down and leaning onto me, looking very closely at my blood.

"I-It's nothing," I said, trying to wipe off my own blood.

What was going on? Was I. . .was I actually checking out my own Pokemon? What am I thinking? I mean, yeah I tend to look that way whenever a pretty girl might so happen to bend over to pick up a pencil just like any other guy. . .but this was no human girl, this was a Pokemon! My own Lucario! How damn perverted am I?

Aura looked into my eyes. I'm not sure what she was looking for in my eyes, but I guess she didn't find it and looked away.

"Alright. . .here, lay back, Master."

I laid my back against the wall of the cave. As soon as I did so, Aura wrapped her arms around my body and sat on my lap. Slowly, she began to rub her paws on my back, sending goose bumps everywhere across my body. My God was she warm. . .

And we stayed there in that position for awhile. She kept rubbing my back, which really did warm me up along with the small fire. Slowly I could feel again and my shivering stopped. I didn't even need the fire, Aura's body was more than warm enough.

But. . .I couldn't help myself. Every time I came to the realization that she and I were naked. . .I would become aroused. I would feel my manhood becoming hard underneath Aura and hopee that she wouldn't notice. She never did, and I would eventually calm myself down. . .but it just kept coming back.

"Master?" said Aura, almost scaring me from her sudden voice. "What are you thinking?"

Oh no! Has she been noticing me getting hard this whole time? What do I say? Should I admit to it, or make something up?

I'm not a very good liar. . .

"Well. . .um. . ." I started, trying to look away from her nude body. "Have you ever. . .wanted to do something. . .but wasn't sure if everyone else wanted to do it too?"

It took her a minute to answer.

"Yes, I have, but what exactly is it that you wanted to do?" she asked me, her paws continuing their rubbing.

Alright. . .this is it. Should I let my hormones get the best of me and tell her how turned on I am. . .or make something up? Goddammit, how is this so arousing?

Again: I'm not a very good liar. . .

Before I answered her, I grabbed her shoulders and softly pushed her off of my chest. I looked her straight in the eye, straight into those warm blue eyes.

"How long have we known each other, Aura?" I asked her.

She thought about it for maybe a second, then told me, "About two and a half years. . .I believe."

"So then. . .being that we have known each other for so long. . .no matter what happens, we will still be good friends, right?"

Aura looked at me funny.

"Of course, Master. But I have always looked at you as something more than just a friend."

Now that surprised me. "Really? Then how do you look at me?"

Instead of answering me, she just looked into my eyes. She stared long and hard into my eyes. . .so much that I almost wanted to look away. . .but I couldn't. For I was looking right back into her eyes, those light silver eyes. Again they reminded me of the warmth of home, the soft sandy beaches, the cool breeze, and a sparkling New moon.

At that time. . .I found out why I was so aroused. I was in love. There was no other explanation for it. I could see home in her eyes simply because she was my home. She was the thing that keeps my heart warm and happy, and it has taken me two and a half years to realize it. It no longer mattered to me for what she was, but who she was. Aura is my heart and I will make her my soulmate.

I couldn't control myself when I came to this realization. Just by continuing to look into those eyes of my love made me get aroused yet again. Aura felt it underneath her this time.

"Oh Master. . ." she giggled, leaning into me. "I believe you know all too well already."

She leaned into me and softly licked my cheek. Her tongue was so warm on my face, but her saliva quickly dried up thanks to the cold. Aura got really into it too, first licking my cheek, then moved down to my neck and my chest. . .and she kept moving herself down, soon having to climb off of me in order to move lower.

Then finally. . . Aura reached her spot. . .or I should say MY spot. My penis was already hard, but it didn't feel completely erect. Aura looked up at me, then softly licked her tongue over the head of my penis. Oh man, at that spot I could feel every detail of her tongue. It was rough, but firm and strong. . .

I moaned, spreading my legs to give her a better area. This made Aura giggle and she went back to work.

She trailed her long tongue over the length of my penis, starting from the base and moved all the way to the head, causing it to lengthen and harden as she did so. Then from there, Aura engulfed my manhood. She did it quite easily, actually. NOT saying that I am small or anything, it's just that I guess her long snout made it easier to take in my length. However, even with that advantage, she could not take my whole entire penis, from the head to the base.

But oh my god did it feel amazing! Her mouth was just so moist and warm, and to top it off she started to suck on my manhood. I couldn't help myself but to lay at least one hand over her head, pushing those cute ears of hers down.

Aura continued to give me a blowjob until I was just about ready to burst. I guess she could tell that I was close, for she stopped right when I almost ejaculated. She quickly gripped my penis with both of her paws, stopping me from ejaculating. I groaned in protest and looked down at her.

"Why did you stop?" I asked. "That felt amazing!"

Aura blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"Do you love me, Master?"

It was no question to me. I told her the truth and nothing but the truth.

"Yes. . .Yes, I love you, Aura," I said.

Now that made her blush and she moved her gaze away from my eyes. He moved her head down, but then looked up at me with her blue eyes.

"Then show me," she said. "Make love to me, Master."

I didn't argue. Now that I was all warmed up, I was able to move and push my love to her back. "Yes, ma'am. . ."

She giggled at that and willingly laid down on her back. I pushed her legs apart and looked down. Her vagina opened up for me, like a flower blooming in the spring. It was just so beautiful.

I grabbed my penis and slowly stroked myself to stay hard. I looked up at Aura, laying my other hand on her cheek. "Aura. . .are you ready?"

"Take me, Master," she answered.

I nodded and aimed the head of my penis at her opening. Then, with one quick thrust, I was inside of her. We both moaned in union, having now feeling each other like never before. I was inside of her. . .inside of my own Pokemon. . .inside of my own love. . .and oh man was it a wonderful feeling! Mere words could not describe what her insides felt to me.

I grabbed her hips and used them to help pull myself deeper inside of my Lucario. She moaned loudly as I did that, stuffing more of myself in her. I continued to push deeper into her until my own hips met her bottom. Once this happened. . .I waited. I leaned over her and breathed over her face, waiting for her to adjust to me inside of something so alien.

Aura licked me once she was ready, smiling up at me. I could even see her tail trying to wag beneath us, showing her excitement. I smiled. . .then slowly I pulled out of her, but stopped when only the head of my penis stayed inside. From there I pushed right on back in, making my pushing movements turn more into thrusting movements. And I continued to do those movements, moving faster and faster with each thrust. The both of us moaned loudly as I continued to hump into her.

As my movements quickened, Aura began to mutter stuff as she moaned. She muttered stuff that I could not even understand, something in the Pokemon tongue. This just turned me on more as I thrusted faster and deeper, pounding my hips against her's.

Suddenly, Aura leaned up and wrapped her arms around me, crying out something in that Pokemon tongue. Immediately I felt her body clinch down around my manhood, causing her to be as tight as can be, and gallons of juices gushed out of her, spilling all over myself and herself.

She had just orgasmed. . .and I wasn't far behind. I continued my thrusts, pounding into her as she clinched down her walls, giving me that wonderful feeling of tightness.

"Aura!" I yelled out as I finally ejaculated, hugging her tightly and shoving my full penis inside of her. She moaned as she felt me shoot my load deep within her.

From there we collapsed, me on top of her. I didn't pull myself out. . .not yet anyway. I was still shooting more semen. . .and I wanted my love to have all of it.

I was with her, and she was with me. Our love was what kept us warm that night. . .

And. . .yeah, maybe the heat from the sex helped out too. . .


End file.
